We're all just children We're too young to die
by MeganSouls
Summary: The deaths of Finnick Odair, Primrose Everdeen and Rue from their point of view, involving memories of those close to them and characters that have either caused their deaths or been there when it happened, either in the arena or on the battlefield.
1. Finnick Odair

**A story where there are the deaths of Finnick Odair, Primrose Everdeen and Rue are showed from their P.O.V. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, using other characters close to them, like Annie Cresta and Katniss Everdeen. Each character will have their own chapter and I hope you enjoy reading! First up: Finnick Odair, from **_**Mockingjay**_**.**

**- MeganSouls**

_We're all just children – We're too young to die_

"Get out of here!" My words bounce of the slime covered walls and I run after the others, and I grab my gun and following them, but my front facing the lizard type monsters that are splattered with my fellow soldier's blood. "Get out, hurry up, they're coming!"

I fire at the mutts, almost falling other a steel pipe that runs just behind me. I leap over it and one of the mutts is shot in the belly. "Finnick!" I hear someone yell from behind me, and I dare a glance at the person screaming my name. Katniss Everdeen, with Gale grabbing hold of her waist and dragging her along. She wrestles a wrist free and she stretches it out to me. "Finnick, please!" Her voice reminds me of Annie. Annie Cresta. Well, Annie Odair, though everyone seemed to forget that.

"I'm coming!" I shout, firing another mutt which is quickly replaced by another half dozen of reptiles. I start moving faster, blasting mutts out of the way, and half hurrying, half being dragged by Katniss. We meet a metal ladder and Katniss is pushed up it.

"Your neck!" I shout at Gale, who starts to climb after Katniss who is almost at the top screams for him to hurry. "You got bitten!"

"Hurry up, Odair!" Is his reply. I hate being called by my last name. It reminds me of President Snow, licking his puffy lips, leaning over his desk to threaten to kill Annie if I didn't have become a crazy victor selling sex to Capitol citizens with too much money and time on their hands. I shiver and I grasp the ladder and I start climbing. My foot detaches from the ladder in my haste and it's seized by one of the giant monsters.

Gale looks back with a fleeting glance as another mutt grabs hold of my right calf and tears at the flesh. I try to climb; my clammy hands reach out for another piece of the ladder to grab hold of but it's too late. The ball of my back is seized and my head is pulled back. The pain is overwhelming and I scream. I hear Katniss, yelling to Gale.

"Someone's still alive!"

"No-one's coming," Gale yells, and I see a light in front of me. A torch, being shone down just in time for the mutts to drag my body off the ladder.

I don't die immediately. My blood flies out in front of me and I hit the ground with a crunch. I lie, lifeless, as the mutts start climbing up the ladder, so human, so un-animal that it's hard to believe they're mortal. I hear Katniss shouting, "Nightlock, Nightlock, Nightlock." And I know I have only seconds left. I close my eyes and I allow my memories to overtake me.

"_Finnick." Annie's hands caress my face and I press my forehead to hers, my tears running onto her face. "Finnick, you can do this."_

_The deal was one time. One time I had to go into the arena, and I won it. I won it, I got the riches, I got the fancy house, and I got the horrific deal to live with from Snow. Sell your body, he said. Have meaningless relationships to make you a useless sex symbol to Panem, to District four, to the Capitol. _

"_Have you seen the victors?" I murmur. Her blue eyes are fixated on her face, her hands still cradling my cheeks. "I mean the tributes?"_

"_Yes, I have. You're one of the youngest tributes in the arena, Finn. You know the District Twelve lot will find some way to die. Peeta got hurt pretty early on last year, and Katniss only survived because of all of them trees. You'll have a trident, right, Finn?" Annie moves my head slightly. "Finnick, you'll have a trident at the Cornucopia, right?"_

"_I don't know." I whisper._

"_You will. You will, and you'll win this, Finnick Odair." Our noses touch. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," I tuck some of her black hair behind her ear. _

_A Peacekeeper emerges at the door and Annie and I cling to each other, our arms wrapped in a tight embrace._

"_Look after Mags!" Annie cries when she is pulled out of the room. "Look after the woman who volunteered for me! I love you!" We cling to each other's fingers and they are yanked apart as the door slams shut before I can tell her I love her too._

My eyes open and I see the Halo flying towards me. My eyes close automatically and I wait for the explosion. I hear it, loud in my ears, and the last thing I think of is Annie's lips resting against my throat and the smell of her perfume and the sounds of the waves beating the rocks on the beach.

**I know it's short, but so was his death scene! I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review for me to read! Next up: Rue...**

**- MeganSouls**


	2. Rue

**Rue's death was probably hard on most of us when we were reading the book '**_**The Hunger Games**_**' or watching the film. It made me cry really badly, probably because I grew really close to her character, but also because of Katniss' reaction, especially in the film. I think it gave her the edge to win the Games and to find Peeta. Also, I think Rue's death was the start of the rebellion, not the berries. The utter horror of watching a twelve year old die live on television, in such a moving way, was distressing and unacceptable by the people of District Eleven. This is Rue's side of the story.**

**-MeganSouls**

_We're all just children – We're too young to die._

I clutch the bark on the tree and I jump onto the nearest branch opposite me. I can see the last fire, and I decide to risk the ground. I pause to whistle to Katniss, to tell her I'm safe. I scan the other tree because I don't want to come across another Tracker Jacker nest. The Tracker Jackers may have helped Katniss kill two of the careers, but I didn't want to accidently jump over one and get stung to death.

I land on the mossy floor, and I start running, hoping to be concealed by the bushes. I'm running towards the unlit fire and I know the cameras, unless a big fight is going on, will be fixed on me. Then I realize they'll probably be on Katniss who is hopefully blowing up the massive pile of food I had noticed a few days back.

I'm approaching the fire when my foot catches on something and I fall onto the ground. I'm sprawled out, and my fingers struggle over the net that is now surrounding my body. I start to panic. I never expected to be confronted by fellow tributes face to face without being able to escape.

I hear the four note whistle in the distance, carried in the trees by the Mockingjays. She must be nearby. Telling me she is safe. "Katniss!" I cry. Maybe she can get to me in time, before whoever set the net does. "_Katniss_!"

"Rue!" I hear her shout. "Rue! I'm coming!" She crashes through the trees and runs towards me. I hold my arm out to her before an excruciating pain erupts from my stomach.

Katniss shoots an arrow in the direction of the attacker immediately. Katniss cuts me out of the net and I lay helpless like a baby, my body carved around the spear sticking dramatically out of my abdomen.

"Are there more?" She shouts whilst she cuts through the net. Something is wrong with her; the hood on her jacket is pulled up to conceal her face and it's dripping with blood. "Are there more?"

"No," I say, and her hands embrace me. Cradling my head and stroking my hair, making soft, cooing noises. I'm dying, and she knows that. She's not stupid, and neither am I. "You blew up the food?"

"Every last bit." She murmurs, and I look up at her face to see tears are mingling with the blood on her cheeks.

"You have to win." My voice is hushed and almost silent. The Mockingjays carry on the safety song, though there is nothing safe about this moment. About Katniss being out in the open cradling me as I die.

"I'm going to win for both of us now," Katniss sobs; brushing hair out of my eyes, out of my face. The cannon sounds and Katniss looks at the dead tribute I don't know the name of.

"Don't go," I don't want to die alone, not here in the arena, where I feared dying ever since the reaping. The arena, where I feared dying ever since I was old enough to _understand_.

"Course not. Staying right here." She says gently. I'm blinking slowly, breathing shallowly, my hands lying on my bloody stomach. The Mockingjays stop singing, the melody disappearing into the arena, and I miss their song.

"Sing." My voice is faint, and I hear Katniss shift slightly. She doesn't know what to sing, what to say. I close my eyes and I feel her hands stroking my hair repeatedly.

_Deep in the Meadow, under the willow _

My eyes open and I look at the trees surrounding us, the beauty of them all.

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

A soft green pillow. I'm dying on a soft green pillow, a bed of grass.

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

My eyes flutter shut and I feel Katniss' warmth against my face, her fingers on my forehead.

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

No, they'll never open again. I'm too weak. My breathing is rapidly getting slower and I'm struggling against death.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

The warmth? Yes. But no-one is safe in the arena.

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

I breathe my final breath, inhaling deeply, feeling the warmth of the sun against my face.

_Here is the place where I love you._

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm pleased to say I remembered what happened in the song! Please carry on reading / wait for the next chapter as Prim is next...**

**-MeganSouls**


	3. Primrose Everdeen

**The last part of this story is from the point of view of Primrose Everdeen. This death shocked me because she was such a sweet character, and I thought that Katniss would be able to protect her so her death wouldn't occur in the trilogy. However, her death was not Katniss' fault; I believe that it was Gale Hawthorne that sent the bombs, though it was by accident. Anyway, enjoy!**

**- MeganSouls **

_We're all just children – we're too young to die_

"You ready, Prim?" A soldier I don't know the name of yells over the roar of the aircraft. I nod, and a medical kit is shoved into my arms. I shift hands so I can quickly shove the back of my blouse into my grey trousers. I'm worried to see the devastation inflicted upon the Capitol citizens; they were too cheerful, too unreal, to be considered actual human beings by most of the districts. The aircraft jerks to a halt and slams into the dirty ground. The door opens and the wind whips our faces as we rush out to attend the injured.

I'm not sure why I was chosen to be led on such a serious mission to assist the injured. Coin said it was to train me as a doctor, to give me experience on the front line that could not be taught in a hospital. Boggs disapproved, but I was eager to go. Coin was right; how else would I truly know the dangers of the outside world until I experienced it myself?

Bombs had been released. I was not old enough, not yet a soldier, to be told what side had bombed the Capitol children. Plutarch Heavensbee knew; I could tell from the concerned look in his eyes as we fled District Thirteen to help out. He only knew me vaguely; I was the little sister of the Mockingjay, the girl on fire, Katniss Everdeen, the spark of the rebellion. However, his eyes still met mine and his head gave me a little nod. Telling me to be careful.

The smoke makes my eyes water as we run on the gravel towards the dying children. They were coated in blood, clutching silver parachutes that held no gifts, stumbling if they could walk. All screaming or crying, yelling and shouting, whimpering and dying. In one swift movement, I rip open my medical kit and pull of my thick jacket. I wrap it around a girl, maybe around ten years old, who had blue streaks in her ginger hair and flushed cheeks. Her arm was badly burnt and her left leg was stripped from flesh.

"It's ok," I tell her, though I know from her injuries that she will not survive. My hands scramble for bandages, or maybe some pills, when I see her.

Her face is so heavily made-up with bright make-up I do a double take. A wig is fastened onto her dark hair, and it was only from her eyes I knew who it was. Grey eyes. Seam eyes. My sister's eyes. She shoves several people out of the way, running in ridiculous clothes, shouting something at me.

"Katniss!" I yell over the noise of the injured, and then it happens. A massive explosion of fire and pain which tears through my body like a knife. I'm on fire. Yes, quite unmistakeably, I'm on fire. A human torch. Burning to a crisp as I fall to the floor.

The flames are eating up my flesh as I shriek and roll on the dirt. Trying to put out the flames before I am killed, like so many others around me. Dying in the dirt, in the smoke, in the flames, under the watchful eye of President Snow.

I lie, screaming, as the flames lick up at my face, set alight my blonde hair, the collar of my blouse. The one thought that makes its way into my mind: _Katniss Everdeen; the girl who was on fire, burns on._

**So that's the end of my '**_**We're just children – we're too young to die**_**' P. . I hope you enjoyed and I'd like to know whose death affected you the most, in the books or in my story: Finnick Odair, Primrose Everdeen, or Rue. Thank you for reading my collecting of P. , please look out for my stories in the future!**

**-MeganSouls**


End file.
